rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
SanderCohenArt
Sitemap Is that a Big Daddy standing there (in front of some large window) ? ?? This is a mutated concept art or an external skybox scene. Concept image converted to a painting seen in Cohen Collection (in Fort Frolic) Similar method could be employed to create 'art' for the MMORPG. Smoking Makes Your Arms Fall Off... (Actually I was bored and fired at that neon sign and the arm fell off and dangled.) Why Are Those Rabbit's Eyes Glowing Red ? Hoods of Condemnation (Critics) --- Or is it 'Dance of the Bag Ladies' ? Afraid of Rabbits (or "Oh No Another Culpepper Song !!") Hasenpfeffer on the Butcher's Block A Day In Poseidon Plaza Atomic Family Dedicated Sander Cohen Fan. Even the poor chairs got the 'Sanders' treatment ... Plaster isn't really that strong. SO what I'd like to know is : did Cohen or some lackey (under direction) ram rebar and other metal rods through the corpses to get them to maintain position (while plaster is applied and later when on display) ? Also blood 'leaks' and plaster absorbs it REALLY nicely and stains quite distinctly. So Cohen turned draining blood into 'Performance Art' too ???? Gleeks bearing Gifts Sander Cohen moves ahead Criticism Off the top of his head ... Cohen never did get to try Trans-Orbital Lobotomy as a form of 'Performance Art' Cohen's proposed Rapture PortaPotty design (to offset his works of Art) THEY got the "Ears Off", So WHY CANT I !!!!!!!!!!!! Cohen designed a motorcycle, but unfortunately there were no proper roads in Rapture to ride it (thwarting his plans to fight crime as "Bunnyman" riding his "Bunnycycle", strangely dressed like Batgirl from the old TV series). Cohen's Private Limo 'Bathysphere' as he envisioned it (and then he saw the price to custom build it and settled for a 'stretched' Austin Luxury Sub). No doubt that Sander Cohen had a god-complex... How exactly he got his minions in Fort Frolic to do his bidding - They were more afraid of how he would punish them by NOT killing them ... Cohen's favorite 'Muse' Sander Cohen's dreaded "The Look" Sander Cohen often excelled peoples expectations ... Sander Cohen pronounced this competing show as 'tripe'. Cohens quick sketch of an idea for New "Performance Art" Cohen had many ideas submitted to him for his TV Variety Show. This one of a Barbershop Quartet didn't quite make it. You might think that Sander Cohen just 'got off' embarassing people and making them feel like idiots. Proper ADAM accessorization. Stylishly self-designed for use with his ADAM cocktails. Hmm, maybe all the Absinthe he drank did more to shake his sanity ?? Unfortunately "The Monkey Suit' was expected by his 'audience'. Sander Cohen guest-hosting Rapture Tonight on the Ryan TV Channel, sub'ing for the regular host. It may not have been "The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson", but it was the 'big time' compared to the plethora of community-access-quality TV channels. Unfortunately with its small venue, you'd any night be likely to see the equivalent of "Biggles the Tap Dancing Cat" on the show. One of Sander Cohen's "installations" (what 'artists' call something like this these days). Some kind of symbolic thing, or Cohen just enjoyed killing people. What did Sullivan say about this ?? Like Culpepper (who Cohen hadn't gotten to "artifying" yet) there was more going on in this situation than meets the eye (it seems implied that Ryan murdered Jasmine Jolene for her betrayal and conspiring with Fontaine, when it really didn't happen that way). Hint : Whats with the chunk of pipe, pool of blood way over there, awful shoes and cheap hat left on the floor, and those bloody footprints leading out the door ??? (Another hint is the pole dancing Sander Cohens behind the door making the shadow effects before you enter the room, which you can see if you use the cheats ...) . . . . ---- ----